Mareanie (Pokémon)
|} Mareanie (Japanese: ヒドイデ Hidoide) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 38. Biology Mareanie is a starfish-like Pokémon with a purple stalk-like body and ten drooping tentacles that resembles hair. It has a blue and purple color scheme, as well as what appears to be a gloomy expression. It has three teeth and blue eyes with yellow sclera and pupils. Each tentacle has three spines, except the one above its face, which is shorter than the others and has only two. When Mareanie attacks, this tentacle may extend to the length of the others and gain a third spine. It also has an additional yellow spine on the top of its head. is a natural predator of Mareanie, which in turn is known to hunt and prey on . Mareanie's main tactic is to harass it until the Corsola sheds its horns. As seen in the anime, Mareanie attacks first by launching onto the prey's face with all of its ten tentacles, then releasing the poison through its spikes. In the anime Major appearances James's Mareanie A female Mareanie debuted in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, where she was by James. She had a very strong affection for James. Other A differently colored Mareanie appeared in Fighting Back the Tears!, where he evolved into a . He used to have a crush on James's Mareanie. This one has purple tentacles, and green irises, which gives it a slight resemblance to James. Minor appearances Multiple Mareanie debuted in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, where they scared off a group of that was hoping to catch. warned Ash that they were dangerous, causing them to flee. Pokédex entries and type. Their head spikes are poisonous and when they attack, they turn upside down and trap prey with their 10 legs.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mareanie debuts in The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, where one appears under the ownership of . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Melemele Sea (SOS Battle)}} , Melemele Sea (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Mareanie Appears}} |} |} In events |Easter Mareanie Egg|All|Japan|1|March 18 to April 9, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mareanie 2}} |Korean Mareanie Egg|All|South Korea|1|April 29 to May 7, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mareanie}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By s Side game data |} Evolution |no2=748 |name2=Toxapex |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Upon evolving into , Mareanie has the greatest increase to a single base stat of any evolving Pokémon, with 90 added to its Defense and Special Defense. ** Mareanie's evolution into Toxapex also has the greatest of all Pokémon, with 45.72, meaning that the changes to its base stats on evolving are the most uneven of all Pokémon. Origin Mareanie appears to be based on a , a venomous starfish which preys on coral polyps (similar to how Mareanie preys on Corsola). Name origin Mareanie may be a combination of ''marine and meanie. Hidoide may be a combination of 酷い hidoi (cruel) and 海星 hitode (sea star). In other languages and |fr=Vorastérie|frmeaning=From and |es=Mareanie|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Garstella|demeaning=From and |it=Mareanie|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=시마사리 Simasari|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=好壞星 / 好坏星 Hǎohuàixīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=好壞星 Hóuwaaihsīng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Марини Marini|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * James's Mareanie External links |} de:Garstella es:Mareanie fr:Vorastérie it:Mareanie ja:ヒドイデ zh:好坏星